


Libanesa

by Loredi



Category: Glee
Genre: F/F, Missing Scene
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-27
Updated: 2011-04-27
Packaged: 2017-10-18 21:45:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/193625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loredi/pseuds/Loredi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sobre las camisetas de Santana. Reto de atziu. Spoilers de ”Born this way”.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Libanesa

—Creo que no te quieres tanto como yo te quiero —dijo Britanny, y Santana nunca la había visto tan enojada con ella como en ese momento—. Porque si lo hicieras te pondrías esa camiseta y bailarías conmigo.

Eso fue una bofetada. 

“Eres la chica más fantástica de la escuela, no veo por qué tendrías que ocultar nada”.

Miró a su alrededor y vio a los otros chicos ir y venir.

“Sí te quiero”.

Se le subieron los colores al rostro y apretó la camiseta que tenía en las manos. Tragó en seco y cerró el casillero de un portazo. Después de todo quizás su camiseta tenía más razón que la de Brittany. Después de todo, era una perra hasta con la chica que quería. 

Dave Karofsky pasó por el pasillo adyacente y al verla ahí parada se acercó.

—Hey —dijo él, buscando sus ojos con cierta inquietud. 

Santana alzó la vista y se dio cuenta de algo. Dave era la primera persona a la que podía ver a los ojos sin temor en mucho tiempo, porque no tenía nada que ocultarle. “Bateamos para el mismo equipo”. Ni siquiera a Brittany la había podido ver a los ojos cuando le había dicho que ahora salía con Karofsky. 

—Sujeta esto —le ordenó entonces, dejándole su carpeta y la camiseta de Brittany.

—¿Qué? —preguntó él, confundido—. Hey, hey, hey… —casi gritó, abriendo los ojos cómicamente cuando Santana se quitó el saco y lo puso en sus manos también.

Santana le sonrió con desprecio.

—No te preocupes, Karofsky, seguimos en el mismo equipo. Yo no te enseño lo mío si tú no me enseñas lo tuyo.

Tras soltar algo muy cercano a una carcajada le quitó la camiseta de las manos y se la puso encima de la otra. 

—¿Libanesa?

Ella sacó el pecho, orgullosa.

—Y la tuya debería decir “hummelsexual”.

Dave volteó inmediatamente a los lados, pero el pasillo estaba vacío. Sólo entonces se sintió enrojecer. 

—Acompáñame al auditorio —ordenó Santana nuevamente.

Pero para cuando llegaron el número había casi terminado. Dave se sentó y Santana lo siguió. Al final del número lo miró de reojo: tenía la mirada perdida y llorosa. Ella sólo atinó a mirar su camiseta y luego hacia el frente. Abrió la boca, como si las palabras le vinieran a ella y se levantó con decisión para caminar hacia el escenario.


End file.
